The things Parents don't tell you
by MessyPup99
Summary: The new Generation of TeenTitans have almost come of age but whatis the secret that their parents had hiddenall these years
1. Descriptions

**The next Generation **

_Chapter 1- a brief summary of the characters._

_Ok to start us of we have the leader who is a young male warrior called Hawk._

_Hawk_

Hawk's dad is Robin and like Robin he is great at Martial arts though he picked up a few new powers from his mum, these include to be able to control Earth(Rocks) and to be good at understanding others.Hawk is most likely to be kind but at certain times he is very likely to stress out this happens the most when others are in danger,this is mostly when his friends are in danger.

Next we have a Joker who is actually not very funny,Danny.

_Danny_

Danny's dad is obviously BB although he cannot turn into any kind of animals.His talent is fire though because he has not yet learnt fully how to control this talent no one can really trust him with it. Danny has had a really hard life and even at the worst of times he will try to make a joke to try and cheer others up and under that really cheerful grin is a dark and horrible past and no onehas ever laughed at his jokes least of all Maxi.

yes, now we've seen the leader and the happy dude ,we Now have the complete opposite, give a hand for the goth Chick with attitude, Maxi.

_Maxi_

Maxi is a girl with a serious attitude problem though she can be very stressed her powers are strong Maxi can control Lightning.But being an orphan nobody knows how she got this unique power.Maxi can be seriously moody but deep down in her heart she has a soft spot for Danny she never will show it, wanting to keep her reputation as a Goth she will never love..

Ok so now we've had the Leader the Joker and the Goth Chick now we have a Tamaranian male called Gazniko which because no one can pronounce it he is called Gary.

_Gary_

Gary is alien new to Earth he understands nothing of Earth's culture making him weak.But the truth is he aint weak he has Tamaranian strength , lazer eyes and Starbolts,Yep exactly like his mum personality and all.

Sparrow-Brown hair and blue eyes red top and black pants white trainers(sneakers)

Danny-brown hair-green eyes blue top black bottoms trainers(sneakers...I british soz to all the Americans)

Maxi-Long black dress, black hair red streaks near front.black high heels(funny how she can run in them) and a silver necklace round her neck (probably to prove shes not a Vampire) and pale skin she wears blood red lipstick as well.

gary- the things all those tamaranians wear

p.s- new characters may be added to the story as we go on.

p.s.s-I will try my very hardest to update quickly just please try reading a bit

p.s.s.s-sorry all this writing isa bit careless i promise i'll make it up in the first chappy!

p.s.s.s.s-I hope all you mums out there had a great Mothers day!

p.s.s.s.s.s-Mothers day is the theme of my first chappie

p.s.s.s.s.s.s-sorry about all the p.s'

OVER AND OUT XXX


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2-Mothers day part one**

_26th of March,2006_

_Why does that day seem so Familiar? Maxi thought looking at the date,which was underlined neatly,on the Teacher's board._

_It was her First day at Jump City Highschool and had absolutely no friends at all. well except the science freaks but she didnt plan on hanging around with them Nerds!_

_Meanwhile, Nikki (new char gothic more like Raven) had already finished her work so she was reading a book about myths and legends but she had put the cover of a study book on the front so she could read and pretend she was learning. She was a loner or maybe just secretive but she knew if she was different she would have friends._

_At the same time Danny was well,let us say sleeping loudly at the back of Maxi's classroom making it impossible for anyone to get any work done as all they could hear was snore snore ._

_Someone put that thing out of it's misery! Shane thought( Shane is Hawk's real name)trying to listen to the teacher but instead he heard well by the sound of it an elephant in a really bad mood._

_**pause ok now we have planners( lol ) they all in same classes and also none of them know each otherbut the parents do!**_

_**English- Miss Elrey**_

_**Maths-Mr Gregson**_

_**BREAK**_

_**Science-Ms. Thomas**_

_**R.E-Miss Godinson**_

_**Cookery-Mr Cookly**_

_**lUNCH**_

_**P.E- Mr Hoppyton**_

_**Dance-Miss Hearting**_

_**end of the day**_

_Infact one thing the kids didnt know was that , when each child became 18 theywould be forced to marryin this case _

_Maxi/Danny_

_shane/nikki_

_Gary/Katti(i'll explainlater)(Main char is Maxi so it in her p.o.v now)_

_I thought school would be cool.Fun even but it's not it's like being in a victorian workhouse. I suppose it's cause I have no friends but if Ihad friends they'd ask questions about...It_


End file.
